


DNA Test

by KumiLovesRoulette



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Google translate most of the fic, M/M, Mention of smut, Theif - Detective AU, Tokilock x Otoyarsène
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KumiLovesRoulette/pseuds/KumiLovesRoulette
Summary: Some ideas before engaging myself in the bloodbath named Tokilock event.





	DNA Test

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know anything about DNA test so don't use logics when reading it. 
> 
> Just an idea stuck in my head. I love Otoya being a little sly.

“Good afternoon.”

Tokilock entered the flower shop. There was something unusual about his expression, it wasn’t the affectionate expression of the “Detective Onii-san” that Ittoki was familiar with, it was the expression of the distant, serious detective named Tokilock. Even his eyes were colder than when he faced Ittoki’s other identity.

Those eyes lit up at the same time with his right hand held out in front of Ittoki. Ittoki tilted his head to look at the hand extended in front of him, spotted a small hair in it.

“It’s your hair, isn’t it?”

Ittoki squinted carefully at the red hair in Tokilock’s palm. He was somewhat confused and because he didn't know what the other's intentions were, he kept silent.

Tokilock approached Ittoki, touched his right hand against the crimson hair. He held the piece of hair close to the hair beside his ear.

"This is the hair that was found at the scene last night. Probably fell from a beautiful red hair... Its DNA assessment results, perfectly coinciding with yours."

"The scene?"

"Stop pretending, Otoyarsène.”

Tokilock smiled coldly and said, "It belongs to the phantom thief who appeared last night at the Shining Museum. You must know better than anyone else.”

Although he was being exposed by a talented detective, Ittoki calmly thought about how to deal with the situation. Actually he didn't have a problem with admitting it, but if it was that easy, wouldn't it make his _beloved_ detective disappointed?

Ittoki's slightly tense face gradually loosened.

"Did you enter the scene yesterday?"

"Huh?"

"Just answer me, did you come in?"

"…Of course. To serve the investigation.”

“And you could still accuse me of that?”

The corner of Ittoki's lips lifted slightly. _Just look at how he’s rounding his eyes doubtfully, it’s such an interesting expression_. Whenever Tokilock was turned around like a pinwheel, whether it was by Otoyarsène or Ittoki, it made him extremely happy. Sometimes it is because of times like this that he feels it will be good if he is chased by Tokilock forever.

On his lips, a sly smile appeared, it got close to the detective's ear and whispered:

"Last night, you said you had a job to go out so you just dropped by my shop. Then what did you do, do you still remember?"

“…”

Tokilock fell silent. Ittoki disgruntledly muttering “I have already said that far and you still can’t answer?”

Ittoki looked carefully at the clothes Tokilock was wearing. That was the clothes he saw last night. Whether in the flower shop when he met Ittoki or later when confronted with Otoyarsène at the museum, it was still that suit. He hasn’t changed his clothes yet, perhaps because he has been busy investigating since then.

Ittoki grabbed the detective's tie and pulled it hard. He raised his body to touch the lips of Tokilock that was falling forward. _Ah, long curling lashes are trembling before my eyes. So beautiful_. The whole face of that person was also beautiful, always soft and covered in a pleasant scent. Kissing those inviting lips of him brought the feeling of intoxication, Ittoki was so indulged in it that he almost forgot what situation they were in.

Softly letting go of those lips, he moved to the other person's ear, kissing hard to make a chattering noise.

"Didn’t we have sex last night?"

“That was—”

“Aren’t you too cruel to me to forget about that? You enjoyed my body so much, even came inside me _twice_.”

“ITTOKI!”

Tokilock was startled and pushed him away, the detective who was always calm though in any given situation, used such a loud voice for the first time. A detective who worships purity. My beloved detective is hating himself for not being able to control his desire and doing it with me, a person who he always think is _innocent_ and needs protection. But I'm just telling the truth.

“So that’s why…”

Ittoki's face showed the victory, he smiled brightly at the other's agitated face.

“My hair got on your clothes and fell at the scene… of course it could happen. You can't take it as an evidence to accuse me."

 _What a pity~._ Ittoki said while singing, gently stroking Tokiyalock's hair. The silky hair does not stick but gradually slips through his fingers.


End file.
